If Only
by Vanessa Angel17
Summary: Draco is taken to Azkaban. His mother is visited by a strange and powerful family. Cameron Noel daughter of the family saves Draco. He begins to like her. But unfortunately so does his friend Blaise Zabini. Who will win this beautiful and worthy prize....
1. Uncertain Fate

"**If Only"**

**By: Ghostwriter**

"**Sometimes we all wish for something more in life, and who's to say we cant have that something, even if its not meant for you. Happiness is yours to hold and to share, distribute it well"**

She paced nervously at the front gate I had to admit I was worried about him. Narcissa was almost in tears. The keeper just rolled his eyes and

looked back down at his book. The council was still in order, she didn't know if her son Draco would stay free or go to Azkaban. Draco was all she had

left. After her husband had been sent to Azkaban, she depended on her son for everything. Support and love were his main purposes. Suddenly the

flashing lights made evident that Draco was now out of court. He stood, anger in his clear blue gaze. He was so handsome. So much more beautiful

than his father. His whitish-blonde hair was always so clean and neat. His body sheer and trim along with that ever-present coal black suit he

adopted. He really was a very fetching boy. Only being seventeen, he has been forced to do so much. All for the sake of pleasing his father. So many

things he shouldn't have had to do over his life time. Life was so unfair to the pure-bloods such as the Malfoys. He paced towards. I already know

before he says anything. He's been condemned to life in prison. When he reaches towards me, I run into his arms. He towers me by at least two feet.

I bury my face into his chest, deeply inhaling the sweet scent of chamomile and spice. This is the last time I will see my boy. I tell him I love him one

more time before he is dragged unforgiving from my arms. Another one of my men, gone before I can blink. Tears pour down my cheeks as I watch

my son leaving me forever. Or so I thought. Little did I know the Malfoy family has more allies than we expect………..As I reach to open the house to

the manor, I am stopped by the notion of being watched. Low and behold a woman stands next to a luxurious car. She crosses over to me quickly.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, I am Ms. Noël. Instantly recognizing the name, I invite her into my home. We settle in the living area. The Noël's were a powerful

full- blooded wizard family from the south. They were originally from the continent Antarctica. The woman looked at me with her chocolate brown

eyes. "I'm sorry about your son, but I think we can get him back, but under one circumstance, you must promise to aid us if we need in any battle". I

nodded my head rapidly, anything to get Malfoy out of that hell whole he was in now. "Good", she said with a small smile, " I knew you would agree.

My daughter Cameron is one her way to him now. Malfoy lay back against the hard wall. His breath coming in short gasps. This was the fourteenth

time a Dementor had sucked life from him, in only two days. Suddenly the guard in front of his cell slumped forward. Dead. Draco' s eyes narrowed

suspiciously. What the heck was going on. A woman stepped quickly out of the shadows. Her long, slim body clad in tight leather. Under the skin was

lightly tanned brown skin. Her chocolate brown eyes glistened beneath thick ,dark eye lashes. Her hair was wildly curly. It surrounded her head like

a halo. It easily reached her back. Her full lips parted as she stepped forward closer to my cell. " Are you Draco Malfoy", she asked in a quizzical

tone. I nodded once before suddenly becoming guarded. A dark red wand appeared instantly in her small hands. "Unlockis Totalis", she said in her

light voice. No doubt she was beyond beautiful, but why was she helping me. I didn't even know this girl. The door suddenly came open. She walked

in and dispelled my chains. "Do you think you can stand", she asks in a haughty voice. I instantly stand making my way slowly through the halls.

Every guard has been dispelled. Out cold probably a sleeping potion, I inquired quickly. We meet no resistance as we made our way out of Azkaban. I

was about to do the inevitable. Being one of the only ones to escape Azkaban alive. The girl whistled loudly. Something dipped slowly from the sky.

Its graceful wings flapping about it. As it neared the ground I noticed it was a Cerberus. The three heads panted as he raced towards its master. Most

likely this girl next to me. Although this beast was rare, it wasn't unheard of. As it touched ground, she jumped on with such grace and precision. "Are

you coming Malfoy". Again with that haughty tone. It drove me mad sometimes. But she was my only escape, so I have to trust her for now. I jumped

on behind her. Instantly lacing my fingers together around her slim waist. She laughs. The sound is beautiful. Her hair whips in my face. It smells of

vanilla and chocolate. The smell is intoxicating. And just like the loser I feel like, I sit there smelling her hair. Surprisingly when we land, its right in

front of the manor. Confusion colors my face. How did she know where to take me. Over come with relief at being home I spring from the back of the

Cerberus and run towards the door. Its unlocked. My mother instantly leaps from her seat to embrace me. " She did it", she murmurs into my chest. I

can smell her tears. The girl walks in the door. She crosses the room towards the newly noticed visitor. They look alike. Only different ages. My

mother gasps and steps away from me. "Pardon me Malfoy, this is Ms. Noël and her daughter Cameron". Draco recognizes the name to. Ms. Noël

bows. Cameron stands still her eyes full of laughter. They bow once again and slowly leave the house. "Thankyou again", says my mother softly. "I

will speak to you again soon Ms. Malfoy, I have enjoyed your presence". Then they are gone, just as fast as they came.


	2. Another Unexpected Encounter

Once I settle back into my usual routine, my mind begins to move at its regular pace again. And unfortunately for my girlfriend Pansy, all I can think about is

the girl that helped me escape. Pansy rubs her hair against my chin. Her hair smells good but not as nice as Cameron's. Pansy's smells of lilies in the spring.

I try to warm up to her again but I've got no luck. Actually our relationship hasn't been the same since I was accepted into the "Death Eaters". No matter

how hard I try to like her more, the spark just isn't there anymore. it's a one sided relationship. She loves me but I truly don't feel the same about her. I get

up slowly before she tries to kiss me again. I'm already nervous. I have to go to the latest Death eater meeting since I was in jail. When its time to go I

dress in my signature suit. This meeting is in Bellatrix's dimension. I really wasn't looking forward to seeing the witch. We had a short affair during my sixth

year in Hogwarts. Now she's nothing but a crazy Azkaban escapee. The circle some how looks bigger. Not including Pansy and I. There are obviously three

new people members including the one I knew to be Blaise. He stood proudly next to Bellatrix. The other two new comers still wore there masks, hoods and

cloaks. But in the center of it all stood Voldemort. A menacing sneer set deep onto his face. Death Eaters, he spoke quietly yet the hall went as silent as

night. "We have three new death eaters. I'm sure you all know Mr. Zabini, he said slyly. The council clapped for him like the did for all new members. He

stood soaking up the attention. I gave him a sly smile in which he returned almost immediately. Sometimes Blaise and I have our days, but I do consider him

a good friend. Maybe one of my only friends. I quickly returned my attention to the ceremony. They unmask the first death eater, it reveals a young man.

Shorter than me, with dark brown hair and bright red eyes. This is John Novena of the west. He bowed low before the Dark Lord. I snorted in disgust. "The

last new comer is from the south". The person unmasks herself to reveal the girl who saved me only weeks ago. Only now her hair is under control. Its

subdued by a small rube band at the nape of her neck. I can even make out her lithe form under the dark cloak. My eyes flash to Blaise. His eyes are alight

with hunger as he stares at the girl. This is Cameron Noël of Antarctica. Laughter dances in he chocolate eyes. The council burst into claps of approval.

Except for Pansy and her best friend Parker, who's had a crush on Blaise since he was born. The rest of the meeting went by in a haze. Boring….boring

….boring. Just border patrol reports. The latest on Potter and his tacky little group. Then we all breakup into our individual groups. Parker sprints towards

Blaise. Who is on his way to talk to Cameron. I can see the hunger in his eyes when he looks at her. I look down, trying to listen to what Pansy is saying

and still trying to see what Blaise is saying to Cameron. She throws back her head and laughs. The tinkling sound fills the hall. They cross over to where I

am. Pansy grips my arm tighter. If she doesn't let go, its going to have to be amputated. "Hello again, Malfoy", she says in her tone that makes me crazy

with need. Blaise has invited me to his house for dinner, and I requested that you come along, bring your mother too". Pansy clears her throat loudly. "You

can come to bubble, I didn't know you wanted to come", she laughs. Pansy's eyes narrow into thin slits. Glaring daggers. "What the hell", says

Blaise.."Lets just make it a family affair". I nod as I try to disengage myself from Pansy. She redirects her glare to me. "Be still Draco", she spits angrily.

Cameron covers her mouth trying not to laugh. Blaise slips a slim hand around her shoulder. Unknowingly her hand slips around his waist. My eyes widen.

They turn to look at each other. The moment there eyes meet so do there lips. She twist around in his arms. Foreigners sure do work fast. They break

apart. Cameron covers her mouth trying to subdue another laugh. I glare at Blaise and that stupid smug smirk plastered on his face. We finally go our

separate ways. Me disappointed. Pansy pissed. Parker crying. Blaise smirking and Cameron giggling uncontrollably. The next time we see each other will be

at Zabini's house for dinner this weekend.


	3. I Dont Know What the Hell is Going On

I dress for the occasion. I flat-iron my unruly curls until they are perfectly straight and silky. I put on my dark skinny jeans that stretch over my thin waist like

elastic rubber. I choose a long yellow sweater like cardigan top and black ballet flats. I have to admit I'm excited. I haven't been able to have dinner with a

boy since my dad left. The thought made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. My father was Acoro Noël the second. He just up and left one evening

while I was eleven. Being young some cant remember it, but I remembered every small detail. The way he kissed my cheek and hugged my mother. Before

turning to walk out the front door. He didn't take a bag or anything. Just his wand and our hearts. My mom has been somber ever since. I knock rapidly on

her door. "Come in", she says in a bored tone. I walk in to see that she's dressed in a light blue business suit and hills. Her curly hair done into a tight bun.

We locked the door and left the manor. We took mom's car this time. What would they think if I landed in there front yard with a giant three headed dog.

The thought made me laugh. The Zabini Mansion was no mansion, but more like a small castle. Complete with moat ,alligators and a drawbridge. The bridge

keeper checks his list and waves us in. The inside is even more exquisite. Its like a inside garden. Ponds and flowers spread everywhere. Standing there

getting ready to greet us is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. She looks like Blaise only in a more feminine form. She has a small smile

planted on her face, like all her flowers they are beautiful. As we step out of the car, Draco and Blaise stand next to Ms. Zabini. Blaise steps forward to kiss

my cheek. I'm already hot for him. He just so sexy. And Draco….he's something I don't recognize. A low key beauty. They are both very stunning. The dinner

was amazing. Blaise's mother got my mom drunk. Including herself. They were all piled up laughing uncontrollably. I didn't know how I was going to get that

woman home. She never let herself go, like that. Before they all got messed up. The conversation was fine. But I could feel Draco looking at me. I could also

feel Blaise's bright gaze. And it set me afire yet again. I fantasized about him all night long. At one point I slipped to the bathroom only to be followed by

Blaise. He caught and wrenched my hands above my head. My breast thrusting upwards farther. He lowered his lips down to my neck. Nibbling at the soft

flesh. I felt his fingers brush my breast slowly. I felt myself aching for him. The core between my legs became wet with need. So sudden. I felt like I loved

him already. But something was preventing me from really getting to know him. His hands arched around the curve of my hip. He then gripped it firmly,

slamming it against the chalk colored wall. His fingers found his way to my face. My knee's faltered for a MILI-SECOND. I finally wriggled out of his grip and

wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so soft and warm. So inviting. I wanted it so bad. My brain and my body were both begging me to do it. Make

him touch me, like I wanted him to. My hands found there way to his hard chest. He leaned his face down to take my lips again. They were so delicious. I

kissed him back wantonly. Someone cleared there throat loudly from the hall. It was Draco, a look of dread in his blue eyes. " I was just, uhh, going to the

bathroom.", I inquired softly. I wiggled away from Blaise who was leaning against the wall, a bored look on his, licking his lips. "Right", Draco said

knowingly. He turned and left as quick an quietly as he came. Then it hit me. He was the one who was stopping me from "knowing" Blaise. I know who I

loved, but I had to check something out before I made myself Blaise's girl. I gave him another quick kiss. I turned to follow Draco. His kiss still tingled softly

on my lips. That's just what he did to me. Draco was already gone when I got there. But tomorrow I would confront him about what he's doing. Masking me

feel so guilty for wanting what my heart and body wants. We foreigners catch on to the love game fast. What can I say its in my blood. No matter what

anybody says, I know I love Blaise, and he loves me too.


End file.
